The Book of Love
by mynamjo
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been having sex for awile now but, it always seems one-sided. now with a beta


Blaine couldn't help but watch as Kurt slept peacefully beside him. They had been having sex for months now but every time it felt as if it was only one sided to him. He loved to pleaser his beautiful lover but he couldn't help but worry why Kurt never touched him the same way. He didn't want to push, he was lucky to have him, but what if Kurt didn't want to touch him because he wasn't attracted to him sexually, or worse, at all? That thought frightened him; it wasn't that Blaine was uncomfterbul about the way he looked but to be intimate with someone you love then have them reject your body was intense.

He couldn't afford to lose this man, this beautiful man that he lived and cared for so deeply. Blaine knew he would need to talk to Kurt about this if there relationship was going to continue. The day at school went on as normal or at least as normal as it could go with Blaine worried about the talk he was going to have with Kurt that evening. After school Blaine drove them both to his house. Blaine's parents knew they were having sex and it was always a little awkward when Kurt was there after the time they caught them going at it in the dinning room, so he was glad that they would be home late tonight. "Kurt, we need to talk," Blaine stated dryly his boyfriends smile faltering as he walked into the house.

He felt bad that he had to start that way; Blaine knew Kurt would jump to conclusions but, he was so nervous that, that's just how it came out. "H-how come when we have sex..." he started his voice quivering "You ne-never touch me" Blaine asked blushing profusely, "I mean" he started again before giving Kurt a chance to talk "I love to give you pleaser and I'm not trying to be selfish or ask to much if your not ready yet, but is it because you don't find me… attractive". His voice was soft almost a whisper, he looked up at Kurt who had began to cry "oh god, I'm sorry, it doesn't matter."

"No" Kurt said "It does, Blaine look at me. I think you are the most beautiful thing in the world." He cupped Blaine's face in his hand. "I'm just afraid" He let his hand slip

"Of what my love" Blaine asked.

"Look at me I'm a baby penguin. I don't think I can please you. I want to so badly, I want to make you feel as good as you make me but… what if I can't? There are so many things that could go wrong." He hung his head in shame

"Kurt do you trust me?" Kurt nodded. "Then let me trust you" Blaine whispered now inches away from Kurt's face. "Just follow my hands" Blaine whispered taking Kurt's hands in his and moving them up his chest to take off his shirt. "Are you ok" Blaine asked his lover. All Kurt could do is nod. Kurt slid his shirt off after Blaine's before moving his hands slowly to the belt from its loops.

"I love you Blaine, you're so beautiful." Blaine lifted himself up so Kurt could slide his pants off leaving him sitting on the bed naked and completely exposed. He knew he should feel embarrassed but he could only feel love. Blaine could hear Kurt's breath hitch as he looked at him. "I don't know what to do next" Kurt admitted shyly.

"Here give me your hands." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and gilded them back to his chest slowly running his hand over a nipple. Blaine watched as Kurt moved his tongue to where his hand had previously been. He picked his head up to look at Blaine.

"Can you lay down?" Kurt asked. Blaine laid down resting his hands behind his head so he could watch the most amazing person in the world explore him. Just the thought of what was about to happen made him hard. Kurt's breath became ragged as he watched his boyfriends cock spring to life, it wasn't that he had never seen him naked, he had, just never like this.

"So beautiful" he whispered reaching out a hand to stroke his lovers aching cock. Kurt could feel himself straining against his jeans he removed them so they could both lay naked. Blaine felt Kurt's soft hands cup his balls and smoothly run a soft finger over them. "Do you like that?" Kurt asked. It was a serious question he new what he liked but him and Blaine were so different.

"Yes oh yes" He whimpered. Kurt slowly moved his head down to his boyfriends cock, his mind going 100 miles an hour. What if he accidently bit him or worse got tired and couldn't finish. Blaine could feel the worry coming off of him like fire. "Its ok love, I trust you." Blaine slowly felt the tension let up as Kurt slipped his mouth over Blaine. Kurt bobbed his head up and down enjoying the way Blaine felt in his mouth like he belonged there. It wasn't fast, or full of lust, just love.

Every time Blaine was sucked back into Kurt's mouth he could feel how much he loved him. He brought his head up from his boyfriends cock and replaced it with his hands. The look on Blaine's face was beautiful his back was arched head tilted back in pure pleasure.

"You taste so good." He smiled down at his lover "I want to taste you when you come is...Is that ok?" Kurt still felt shy. What if he couldn't make him come he had said it himself, he was a baby penguin.

"Oh yes. Baby you don't have to ask." Kurt lowered his head back down onto Blaine's shaft liking him from tip to bass. He rubes his hand over Blaine's balls loving the feeling. A few strokes latter and Blaine was coming into his lover's mouth. When he came every fear Kurt had about sex and not being able to please Blaine disappeared as he watched his boyfriend loose control and all because of him. Kurt swallowed what he could before leaning up to kiss Blaine.

"I love you" Kurt moaned into his mouth.

"Just hold me please." Blaine asked with a peaceful look on his face. They laid there for what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes before Blaine realized Kurt hadn't come yet. "Kurt, what about you" Blaine said moving him self closer to his lovers' erection.

"Don't, tonight was about you." Kurt explained.

"No baby tonight was about both of us," Blaine said moving his hand to Kurt's erection. It only took a few strokes before Kurt came into his hand. It was beautiful so soft and pure nothing was frantic or rushed.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too" he whispered to Kurt before they drifted off to sleep in each others arms. "Goodnight my love."


End file.
